Menyebalkan
by rhea athena
Summary: Sudah 1 minggu ini Sakura mengacuhkannya/Apakah dia sudah bosan padaku?/Kejutan menyenangkan di hari ulang tahunnya/Dalam rangka meramaikan hari lahir Sasuke/Fict collab with Theia Arthemis/Selamat hari lahir Sasuke-kun


**Summary**

Sudah 1 minggu ini Sakura mengacuhkannya/Apakah dia sudah bosan padaku?/Kejutan menyenangkan di hari ulang tahunnya/Dalam rangka meramaikan hari lahir Sasuke/Fict collab with Theia Arthemis/Selamat hari lahir Sasuke-kun

**Menyebalkan**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

cerita collab with my beloved sister

warning: AU, typo(s), ooc, ide pasaran

Genres: Romance/Friendship

Main Pair: SasuSaku

"Hhhaaaa,," terdengar helaan nafas bosan dari Sasuke. Sambil sesekali dia melirik _handphone _di tangannya.

'Kenapa dia tidak membalas pesanku satu minggu ini?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi gadis "menyebalkan" itu tapi tidak pernah diangkat. Dia duduk gusar sambil terus menatap _handphone_nya.

'Aaarrrgggghhhh,,,,' Sasuke frustasi dalam hati. Cuma gara-gara seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna bunga sakura dia bisa uring-uringan selama satu minggu ini. Ini lah akibatnya kalau pacaran jarak jauh sehingga Sasuke hanya bisa menghubungi gadisnya melalui telpon dan pesan setiap harinya. Tidak biasanya gadis itu tidak menghubunginya seperti satu minggu ini.

Dia sudah berpikir mau menyusul gadis itu ke kota tempat gadis itu tinggal tetapi kesibukan di sekolahnya sebaga ketua OSIS menyita waktunya. Lagipula pesan terakhir gadis itu sudah menegaskan bahwa dia akan sibuk satu minggu ini dan Sasuke jangan menyusulnya atau dia akan marah. Sasuke sangat tahu bahwa gadis itu selalu serius dengan perkataannya jadi dia lebih memilih untuk menuruti kata gadisnya.

'Haaahhh,,,' sekali lagi helaan nafas kasar keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Hei teme, kau kenapa?" tanya seorang pemuda yang duduk di samping Sasuke dari tadi yang bernama Naruto.

"Ya, dari tadi kami lihat kau menekuk wajahmu dan menghela nafas terus menerus," ujar seorang pemuda bertato segitiga di depannya bernama Kiba.

Sasuke hanya memandang datar pada mereka lalu beranjak pergi.

"Mau kemana teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Ke atap dan jangan mengikutiku dobe," jawab Sasuke sambil lalu.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Kiba.

"Entahlah, tapi biasanya dia uring-uringan hanya karena seseorang," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kiba.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis itu," ujar Naruto sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Oh, aku tahu," kata Kiba sambil tertawa.

**Di atap sekolah**

Sasuke tiduran melihat langit yang sewarna dengan mata sahabatnya 'dobe'.

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja," ujar Sasuke sambil berusaha duduk. "Disini aku juga tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Semua ini gara-gara kau nona Haruno."

Sasuke menuju ke kelas mengambil tas lalu pergi ke parkiran menaiki mobilnya dan pulang ke rumah.

Sampai di apartemennya Sasuke langsung masuk kamar dan tidur. Sasuke terbangun pukul 8 malam dengan perut lapar. Sasuke langsung mandi dan menelepon delivery untuk makan malamnya. Dilihatnya _handphone_ nya ada 2 pesan dari Naruto dan kakaknya Itachi. Sasuke membuka pesan dari Naruto dan membalasnya.

**To : Sasu_Teme **

**From : Naru_Dobe**

**Besok kan hari minggu, kita pergi jalan yukz bareng teman-teman jam 10 kumpul di rumahku. Kau mau kan?**

**To : Naru_Dobe**

**From : Sasu_Teme**

**Maaf dobe, aku malas pergi jalan-jalan besok. Kalian saja n salam untuk semua.**

**To : Sasu_Teme **

**From : Naru_Dobe**

**Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau mau aku ke apartemenmu?**

**To : Naru_Dobe**

**From : Sasu_Teme**

**Tidak usah dobe.**

**To : Sasu_Teme **

**From : Naru_Dobe**

**Oke.**

**To : Naru_Dobe**

**From : Sasu_Teme**

**Hn.**

Lalu dia membuka pesan dari Itachi dan membalasnya.\

**To : My_Otouto**

**From : Baka_Aniki**

**Besok kau pulang ke rumah tidak?**

**To : Baka_Aniki**

**From : My_Otouto**

**Tidak, sampaikan saja salamku pada ibu.**

Sasuke meletakkan _handphone _nya dan mendengus kasar. Gadis itu masih belum menghubunginya. "Sialan kau nona Haruno," desis Uchiha muda itu.

Sasuke duduk di teras kamarnya sambil memandang langit malam yang penuh bintang. Dia sadar dia sangat merindukan gadis itu. Gadis yang sudah menguasai hatinya 2 tahun ini. Dia sangat menyayangi gadis itu dan dia tak mau kehilangan gadis itu.

"Apakah dia sudah bosan padaku?" ujar Sasuke pelan.

Dia tak mau memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk itu. Dia percaya pada gadisnya bahwa gadis itu tidak mungkin menyakiti hatinya. Melamun di luar membuat pikiran Sasuke kacau.

"Lebih baik aku istirahat," ujar Sasuke pada dirinya.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi dan Sasuke malas bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Tiba-tiba suara hp mengejutkannya, Sasuke cepat-cepat mengambil hp nya berharap pesan dari nona yang memenuhi pikirannya selama 1 minggu ini. Dan ternyata pesan dari Neji teman anggota OSIS nya.

**To : Uchiha_Sasuke**

**From : Hyuga_Neji**

**Kau dimana? Cepat ke sekolah! Aku dan Shikamaru sudah berada di jalan. Ada masalah OSIS yang harus kita bahas.**

**To : Hyuga_Neji**

**From : Uchiha_Sasuke**

**Hn.**

Dengan malas Sasuke bangun dan langsung mandi kemudian bersiap menuju sekolah. Beginilah menjadi ketua OSIS terkadang harus datang ke sekolah pada hari libur seperti ini. Dia menghela nafas selama perjalanan menuju sekolah. Ternyata urusan OSIS memakan waktu yang lama. Mereka baru selesai pukul 4 sore dan Sasuke langsung pergi makan ke tempat langganannya. Dia kelaparan karena dari pagi belum makan. Sesudah makan Sasuke langsung pulang ke apartemennya.

Dia mandi berganti pakaian dan langsung istirahat. Hari ini dia lelah karena urusan OSIS tadi dan untungnya dia tidak memiliki tugas untuk dikumpulkan besok.

Keesokan hari, di sekolah

Kelas XI IPA 1 ribut karena Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas mereka, belum datang. Tak lama kemudian pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan wali kelas mereka.

"Maaf anak, sensei terlambat hari ini," ujar Kakashi.

"Sudah biasa sensei," celetuk Naruto.

"Yah baiklah, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk," Kakashi memanggil seseorang yang menunggu di luar untuk masuk.

Sasuke menatap ke arah pintu dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat sosok itu masuk. Seorang gadis berkulit putih bersih dan memiliki rambut panjang sewarna bunga sakura memasuki ruang kelas dengan senyum yang manis ke arahnya.

'Tidak mungkin,' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Baik lah silahkan perkenalkan namamu nona," ujar Kakashi sambil memandang salah satu muridnya yang tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganya pada gadis di sedelahnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura dan aku pindahan dari Suna, senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua," ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum.

Naruto dan Kiba hanya senyum-senyum melihat Sasuke tak berkedip melihat Sakura.

"Sebenarnya Sakura mamu memberi kejutan untuk seseorang hari ini," ucap Kakashi sambil melihat Sakura. "Silahkan nona Haruno."

Sakura keluar dan masuk membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun yang dihiasi lilin angka 17 tahun dan ada tulisan 'Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun' di atasnya.

Sakura berjalan ke arah Sasuke membawa kue itu dan bernyanyi selamat ulang tahun untuk Sasuke. Tepat di depan meja Sasuke, Sakura meletakkan kue itu di atas meja dan berkata sambil tersenyum, "Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke-kun, maaf membuatmu kesal 1 minggu ini. Semoga kau bahagia dan selalu mencintaiku."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sungguh dia sangat merindukan gadis ini dan ini ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah dirasakannya.

**OMAKE**

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang duduk di ruang tamu apartemen Sasuke.

"Jadi selama 1 minggu ini kau mengurus kepindahanmu?" tanya Sasuke memandang Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya, maaf membuatmu marah. Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan dan ini lah kejutannya. Aku akan tinggal di Konoha dan sekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu. Aku tak mau jauh lagi dari dirimu Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah mengacuhkan aku lagi Sakura," jawab Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya."Itu membuatku gila."

Sakura tersenyum dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu.


End file.
